


On the Brink of Death

by buckdiaz



Series: Crack week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, 911crackweek, Crack, Crangst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Calls in the middle of the night is never a good sign.Written for 9-1-1 crack week 2020. Day 1: Crangst.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Crack week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	On the Brink of Death

It had only been two days since Chris had gone off to camp and Eddie was suffering. He couldn’t sleep, he was constantly checking his phone for messages or missed phone calls just in case something had happened. The only updates he’d gotten so far was the occasional photo of Chris grinning at the camera or short videos where the camp leaders basically had to force Chris to stand still long enough for him to say he missed him and loved him. 

Because of all this worry, Eddie awoke within half a second after his phone started buzzing on his nightstand. “Oh god, oh god,” he muttered worried as he reached for his phone and clutched his chest as he answered the phone, not bothering to check who was calling. 

“Chris? Chris is that you? Is everything okay?” Eddie spoke into the phone as he got out of bed, rushing over to the bathroom to get dressed so he could drive to the hospital or the camp to save his son from whatever danger had occurred. 

“Eddie?” He heard Buck cry. Eddie shook his head and pulled his phone back to check the caller ID as he dropped his jeans back down to the floor. 

“Buck?” Eddie asked confused. 

“Eddie!” Buck sobbed. “Eddie, please, you have to help me, it hurts so much!” Buck cried. Eddie picked his jeans back up and continued getting dressed, dread filling his stomach. 

“Buck, what hurts? What happened? Where are you, it’s 3 in the morning,” Eddie said as he balanced the phone on his sink and turned the speaker phone on so he could get dressed faster. 

“I was out drinking with some of my old buddies from seal training and then I got home and hurt my hand and, oh my god, Eddie, there’s blood!!” Buck told, gasping as he spotted the blood. 

“How did you hurt your hand and is it bleeding a lot?” Eddie asked grabbing his phone from the sink and rushing towards the front door. 

“I can’t remember but there’s so much blood,” Buck let out a long cry. 

“I’m on my way, okay? Keep your hand up and press something on the wound to stop it bleeding!” Eddie instructed him as he grabbed his keys. 

“I can’t! It hurts too much when I press on it!” Buck cried. There was some rustling and he could hear Buck swear before the call ended. Pushing a bit harder on the gas pedal, Eddie dialed 911. 

Pulling up in front of Buck’s apartment building, he was that the paramedics had just pulled up. 

“Hi, I’m Eddie, I’m the one who called. I’m a firefighter over at the 118, my friend’s place is just this way” He introduced himself as he started looking for the key to Buck’s front door. 

“Do you have any more information on the injury?” One of the paramedics asked as she shut the door on the ambulance and they both started following Eddie. 

“No. He called me crying about being hurt, said there was a lot of blood but he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten hurt. Then there was some rustling or a struggle? I heard him swear and then the call ended, that’s when I called you,” Eddie explained, his hands shaking as he went to open the door. 

“He had a blood clot once so he was on blood thinners for a while, I don’t know how long they stay in the system but they should be out cause he quit a while ago I think,” Eddie said worried, and finally got the door open. 

“Buck! We’re here! Where are you?” Eddie asked as he stepped inside, holding the door open for the paramedics. A loud cry from the loft. 

“Eddie! You came!” Buck cried and clutched his hand tighter. 

“Of course, I came!” Eddie said as he rushed up the stairs and looked over the scene. No obvious sign of an accident and he couldn’t see any blood which was good. 

“The paramedics are going to look at your hand okay? Are you still taking your blood thinners?” Eddie asked as he stepped close and looked at Buck. He had a blanket around himself and over his head and he was clutching his hand that was wrapped up in toilet paper. 

Buck sniffled and shook his head. “No, I stopped taking them a few months ago. Oh god, I’m going to lose my hand aren’t I?” Buck started sobbing. Eddie frowned as he looked at Buck and his hand. Holding up his hand, he halted the paramedics in their steps before he ripped the toilet paper off. 

“Buck?” Eddie asked as he turned Buck’s hand around. 

“Mmm, yeah?” Buck sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Is it really bad?” he whimpered and covered his eyes. 

“Bad? Buck, I can’t fucking see anything! No wound! No blood!” Eddie said getting slightly angry. 

“What do you mean?! It’s right there!! Look!! And see! Here! Blood! God, Eddie!” Buck cried as he pointed to the splinter in his hand and the two drops of blood on one piece of the toilet paper. Eddie felt his face heat up as the reality of the situation at hand became obvious to him. Clearing his throat, he stood up and faced the paramedics. 

“I am so sorry, clearly there’s been a misunderstanding,” Eddie said carefully, ignoring the way the corners of the paramedics’ mouths were twitching in amusement. 

“It seems my dumbass of a friend has had a little too much to drink and slightly overreacted to a splinter,” Eddie forced himself to say before groaning as he pinched his nose. 

“He’s lucky to have a friend like you to rush over in the dead of night and be worried for him,” the man said and gave him a friendly pat on the arm. 

“You said you were from the 118 right?” he asked. Eddie just nodded and gave him a tight smile. 

“Just checking, we usually send flowers, a card or cake or something when we help a fellow blue lights coworker when they’ve been hurt so just making sure we get the station right,” Eddie just nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Oh, did you want us to take the splinter out before we go?” the woman asked, looking between Buck and Eddie. 

“No, thank you, I got it, I think we’ve held you up for long enough,” Eddie replied, ignoring Buck’s protests as he excused them and gave them a little wave as they went. 

“Eddie! Why would you do that? Do you want me to lose my arm?!” Buck asked shocked and looked at him teary-eyed. Sighing, Eddie headed to Buck’s bathroom and got Buck’s tweezers from his toiletry bag. 

“I hope you remember every second of this when you wake up in the morning,” he muttered while sitting down on the be, holding out his hand for Buck’s hand. Buck put his hand in Eddie’s and wiped his eyes. 

“You’ll be careful right? It hurts,” Buck sniffled and looked at him sadly. Eddie smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’ll be careful, Buck,” Eddie promised before he squeezed at the skin and grabbed the splinter, and pulled it out. Buck let out a big sob as he yanked his hand back. 

“Ow! Eddie! You did that on purpose! I’m bleeding again!” Buck cried and clutched his hand tightly to his chest. Eddie put the tweezers and the little splinter on the nightstand before looking at his friend equally tired as he was amused. 

“I want a bandaid!” Buck said pitifully and pouted. “Go get me one,” he ordered and pointed to the bathroom. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie muttered as he stood up and grabbed a bandaid. “You want a dog one or a cat one?” Eddie asked, staring at himself in the mirror, wondering how he had ended up here. 

“Cat, please” Buck replied with a whine from the bedroom. Double checking that it was a cat, Eddie walked back over to Buck and put the bandaid on gently. 

“There we go, all fixed,” he sighed and looked at Buck who was drying his eyes and smiling a bit now. 

“You have to kiss it,” Buck pointed out and held his hand out. 

“Buck… I’m not kissing your hand.” Eddie told. Buck whimpered and let out a little cry as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“But it won’t get all the way better if you don’t kiss it,” Buck tried to reason with him. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Fine! I’ll kiss it better,” Eddie replied quietly and took Buck’s hand gently and pressed his lips softly against the bandaid. 

Buck grinned and flexed his fingers happily before he laid down, snuggling into his blankets. 

“Thank you for saving my life and my arm, Eddie. You’re the best friend ever, love you so much” Buck said as he closed his eyes and pretty much right away fell asleep. 

Eddie shook his head as he stood up, grabbing his phone he took a picture of Buck all snuggled up, his injured hand showing off the bandaid, to use blackmail for later. Kicking off his shoes, he got out of his jeans and lied down beside him. He wasn’t driving back home this late and after all this, Buck owed him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and he planned on collecting those meals the next day. 

Smiling as Buck turned over and cuddled up to him, Eddie wrapped his hand around him gently. He might be a dumbass, but he was his dumbass. Even if Buck didn’t know it yet.


End file.
